


Stormy Seas

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: Katara and Zuko end up sleeping together while they're drunk.Then they figure out that they were both repressing some major feelings.But they still don't figure out what they want right away.





	1. Chapter 1

Katara let out a whimper at the sensations coursing through her. The man who currently had her pinned to the door was sucking on her pulse point and grinding his hips into hers.

The pleasant buzz of alcohol added to the experience. Zuko's fingers dug into her hips and brushed up her side to her breast, cupping her through her shirt. She bit back another whimper as his tongue lapped at the point just below her ear.

Her hands were busy too, one buried in his shaggy black hair, the other fisted in his shirt.

His breath was coming fast, in hard pants. He was hard as a rock, digging into her hip.

Warmth and pressure we're pooling low in Katara's belly.

"Zuko... Ah, please..." She moaned. He grunted, biting down a little on her collarbone. One hand moved down to the waistband of Katara's jeans, undoing the button and slipping inside.

She keened, raising up on her tiptoes as his fingers brushed her entrance. Zuko got to work quickly, rubbing his index finger along her slit and his thumb finding her clit and rubbing circles around it. Katara couldn't hold back the high pitched moan that built in her throat.

"God, Katara..." Zuko mumbled and slid a finger inside of her. She writhed, grinding herself down onto his hand. She hitched one leg up over his hip and threw back her head. Zuko pulled away from her neck and looked up at her. His eyes were hooded in lust, and something else, and his lips were swollen. Katara knew she mirrored him.

He leaned up and claimed her lips again, his tongue battling with hers. She broke the kiss, panting hard.

"Zuko please, I need you, right now." She begged. He nodded and slipped his fingers from her, backing up to unbutton his own jeans.

Katara shoved hers down her legs and kicked them off along with her bright blue panties before practically ripping her shirt over her head.

Zuko dropped his jeans to the floor, stepping out of them and following suit by yanking his tee over his head and tossing it across the room.

As soon as he had divested himself off his clothing he stepped back to Katara and helped her with her bra.

No sooner than it hit the floor than he was taking a nipple into his mouth and working it to a peak. Katara's breath hitched and she keened again before pushing at him.

They stumbled across the floor in the dark until Zuko's knees hit the bed and he went down, the dark haired girl coming down on top of him. She was kissing him again as she straddled him, his cock brushing her entrance.

She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his length, stroking him. He moaned and his hands flew to her hips, squeezing.

As soon as she let up for a second he flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. Her hands came up to his sides, grazing his ribs, the muscles there rippling. He pulled back a little.

"Katara, are you sure?" He asked, gold eyes meeting cerulean. She nodded quickly.

"Yes. Yes, please Zuko." She brought her legs up around his hips.

He leaned down and kissed her again, one hand coming up to cup her face and neck, the other sliding down her thigh and held on. He guided his erection to her core and slid in, little by little. She gasped into his mouth and her hands clenched on his skin.

He worked himself into her tightness, both of them gasping with every shallow thrust. When he finally bottomed out he stilled for a moment before he pulled out and thrust again.

Katara moaned long and loud when he hit her cervix. He aimed for that and began rolling his hips into a rhythm.

Katara threw her head back against the bedspread and keened as Zuko worked into her over and over again. 

The waves of pleasure were coursing through her, building higher with every move.

"Harder!" She cried out, getting closer to her peak.

Zuko complied with a grunt, pounding into her. Neither lasted much longer.

Katara knew it was coming, and writhed below Zuko, jerking her hips into his on the upstroke until her orgasm tore through her, waves of pure ecstasy crashing through her. She came hard, with a strangled cry. Zuko followed her over, slamming hard into her three or four more times before he was spilling, hot and hard, inside her twitching walls. He rode out the last few waves of his orgasm thrusting slowly until he was completely spent.

They lay there for several minutes, both too exhausted to move, bones like jelly.

Zuko recovered first, pulling out of Katara with a hiss and dragging them both all the way up onto the bed and shuffling the covers around until he could get them both covered up. Katara was already passing out, so the scarred boy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before drifting himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning dawned bright, sunlight peeking into the bedroom slowly.

Zuko stirred, his shaggy hair shifting to the side. Golden eyes peeked open slowly. And then suddenly shot open when he realized that he was not in his own bed. The room he currently occupied was decorated in shades of blue, silver, cream and light green. And it was fairly obvious from the clothes strewn across the floor exactly why Zuko was waking up in someone else's room.

Flushing and slightly panicked he turned to see who he was sleeping next to. And his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his sockets upon realizing that it was Katara. His best friend's little sister. Sokka was going to kill him.

Katara mumbled in her sleep and turned, her mocha arm snaking it's way around Zuko's waist and pulling him flush against her completely bare chest, breasts pushing into Zuko's back.

Zuko flushed, certain parts of his anatomy perking up at the feeling of naked female pressed against him. He closed his eyes and attempted to quell that feeling.

He knew he had to escape before she woke up, or someone found them like this.

As quietly and gently as possible, Zuko shifted the sleeping girl's arm off of himself and slid out of bed. No sooner than he stood up though, a massive headache made itself known.

Great, he had a damn hangover, on top of his colossal fuck up. Figuring that it was no more than he deserved, Zuko began gathering up his clothes, dressed quickly, and made his escape.

As he snuck out the front door of Katara and Sokka's shared apartment, he heard the beginnings of someone waking up and shuffling around. Not waiting to see who it was, he quickly closed the door and took off.

When he got home Uncle was already up and puttering around the tea shop, so Zuko snuck up the back stairs and through the apartment. He grabbed some Tylenol from the kitchen and downed the pills with a swig of water before heading straight to his room. 

He had the day off, which is why he had been out drinking with Sokka the night before, so he stripped down and threw on some fresh boxers a pair of pajama pants and crawled into bed to sleep off his idiocy.

He didn't think about what he had done and all of it's possible repercussions, and he definitely didn't think about the flashes of memory coming back to him from last night. Instead he let himself drift into blissfully dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara woke slowly to the sunlight filtering through her window. It was early morning and the birds were chirping outside.

And Katara's head was pounding. She turned over and shoved her face into the pillow.

The pillow didn't smell like salt water and fresh linen, as usual. Instead it smelled of woodsmoke and sex.

Katara turned her head to the side and glanced around. Her clothes from the previous night were strewn haphazardly across her floor, making a trail to the door. Katara sighed. Whoever it was she'd dragged home last night was long gone.

Katara shifted around under the covers. She thought back, trying to remember exactly what had happened after Toph had dragged everyone out to the little hole-in-the-wall party to celebrate her 18th birthday. Katara was pretty sure that everyone in the group was going to have massive hangovers, and Sokka was most likely coming down off the dose of exctasy someone had slipped into his drink. 

Toph had somehow gotten ahold of several bottles of UV vodka in different flavors and made everyone take shots of every flavor, and then a second round of her favorites.

Then Aang and Suki had dragged her and Sokka to the makeshift dance floor.

After the that things got pretty fuzzy and nothing past that was coherent. Just flashes of lights and images that didn't quite fit together.

Katara gave up for the moment and nuzzled into the pillow again. There was something familiar about the scent, but Katara couldn't put her finger on it.

Groaning she pushed herself up and went to rifle through her dresser for some presentable sleep clothes before shuffling out her bedroom door to the kitchen to start some coffee and get some pain pills from the cabinet in the corner to combat the raging drum solo going on behind her eyes.

The gurgle of water gave way to hissing of steam and the scent of coffee percolating filled the air. It soothed Katara's headache some while she dug her favorite coffee mug out of the dish drainer and set about gathering her usual fixings.

By the time she was done with that and digging the bottle of Excedrin out of the cabinet the coffee was almost done. 

She tiptoed down the hall to her brother's room to see if he was home. Cracking his door she saw him passed out diagonally across his bed in his jacket from last night, boxers and socks. Suki and Toph were curled up together on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows from the living room. Aang and Zuko were nowhere to be found, so Katara checked the living room, but neither of them were there either.

Giving up Katara figured they had either found their own way home or crashed somewhere else.

She went back and sat out enough cups for everyone else, and popped some bread in the toaster, knowing it was the only thing she would be able to stomach without throwing her guys up. While the bread was toasting she fixed her coffee. The *pop* of the toaster sounded so she grabbed her hangover food and went back to her room.

The coffee wouldn't do much to keep her awake, she knew from experience. But the caffeine would help to quell her headache, and the toast would work on the nausea, and after a few more hours of sleep she would be up and awake, and manage to be civil to anyone that spoke to her.

She sat down at her desk and sipped her coffee, and slowly nibbled her toast until it was gone. Then she brushed the crumbs into the trash can beside the desk, sat her coffee mug where she would remember to take it to the kitchen later and slipped under her fluffy blue quilt. Not long after snuggling in she passed out once again.

Her dreams were full of pale skin, a gravelly voice whispering in her ear, and the smell of fire all around her.


End file.
